


Black, Like My Soul

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: What does the student body have to say about Professor Loki? You'll be sure to let him know.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For more up to date fic posting check out my tumblr: Cordytriestowrite

Loki didn't usually linger on campus after his lecture. It ruined the air of mystery around him, and the trepidation that followed with the students who braved to take his course. Still, being spotted in the coffee house for an hour was better than driving all the way home only to come back for a department meeting. Students milled past the man in black, some walking and texting, others gliding on hoverboards. Everyone was loud, a gaggle if young women laughed and the sound made Loki cringe and scowl at their backs as they passed. The short walk from his office to the coffee shop had done nothing but sour Loki's already foul mood. He yanked open the smudged glass door, his aggravation manifesting physically.   
"Hi, welcome to Caffine U. What can I get started for ya?"  
The barista's voice pierced Loki's eardrums the second he entered the building. He considered turning right around, but decided speaking a handful of words to the young college worker would be less painful than seeing another student in pajamas attempt to refill their vape pen. Still, waiting until he had taken the seven steps up to the counter before letting her know his order. From there he chose an offside table with a lone chair. The shop foot traffic was light thanks to the newly opened coffee chain on the other side of the student union. He settled into the worn chair and pulled a large tome from his briefcase. With one leg crossed over the other and a studious expression he began reading, only acknowledging the bubbly barista with a single nod of his head as she set his drink down on the table. A few, peaceful minutes was all Loki got before he heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.  
"Is that orphan tears?"  
He pulled the book down so he could gaze suspiciously over the edge at you.  
"Pardon?"  
"In your cup," you gestured with your free hand, "is it orphan tears or the 'essence of students hopes and dreams'?"   
You were reading the words from your phone, smirking at the dramatics some students resorted to. Loki raised an eyebrow and closed his book, laying it in his lap.  
"Alright, you have my attention."  
You turned your phone screen around, letting Loki's green eyes dance across the small text. The content didn't click as quickly as you liked so you turned your phone back around.  
"You're Professor Laufeyson, right? You have quite a reputation among your students."  
Loki nodded in affirmation, his eyes hard and guarded. He wasn't used to students talking to him, much less so casually. They were usually begging for an extension on a paper, or extra credit before the final exam. But here you were, a stranger, asking odd questions about his drinking habits. Long fingers encircled the paper cup and Loki let the heat of his drink warm them until it was uncomfortable, then he took a sip.  
"See, that's what one student said you must drink to be so bitter towards your students. I just transferred here and some of my credits didn't transfer so I'm looking for some interesting classes. I came across your class and decided to check out this handy professor rating tool on the student dashboard and there are some...colorful comments."  
You turned your phone around again, this time Loki was looking at himself in the form of his faculty photo. He was smiling, having been younger and more optimistic when the picture was taken. He mused with slight amusement that for some of his students this would be their only chance to see a smile.   
"Anyway I saw you sitting here so I figured why not speak to the devil himself and see if the comments are true."  
Loki could feel the beginnings of a smile at the edge of his lips. He hurriedly brought his cup back up to his mouth to hide it. He took his time sipping the cooling liquid. This was a tactic he used often to make people uncomfortable. The silence was not something most could handle, but there you were across from him, patiently waiting for him to finished. Your eyes were leveled on him all the while and when your tongue ran across your bottom lip Loki almost choked. Clearing his throat he set down his cup.  
"This is neither orphan tears nor the hopes and dreams of my students. I drink coffee like everyone else."  
"How do you take your coffee?"  
Loki smirked, turning the cup to display the scribbled words.  
"Black. Like my soul."  
You laughed and the sound registered in Loki's ears as surprisingly pleasant. Your attention returned to your phone, thumb moving as you skimmed the page of comments.  
"Not one comment mentions your humor."  
Loki chuckled and wrapped his hand around his cup again taking a moment to entertain the glimmer of flirtation in his spontaneous interviewer. He glanced up at you, but you were enthralled in the comments about Loki rather than the man himself.  
"What do the comments say?"  
You glanced up, eyes bright and smile wide. You straightened in your chair, causing it to creak.  
"About two thirds of the comments are like that. Saying you are a terrible professor and a hardass, how you must get off on failing people, one says you must be a secret evil villain hell bent on ruining the lives of all college students."  
"What a pathetic villain I would be if that was my only goal."  
You made a noise of agreement.  
"But the other third of the comments are all over the place. 'Professor Loki is passionate about history you guys are just bitter', 'this class will make you appreciate the little things, like not being in this class'. Oh, and this is my personal favorite, 'great face, great ass, that's about it'."  
Loki could feel warmth blossom on under his cheeks.   
"Who wrote that one?"  
You shook your head, "All comments are anonymous. Sorry Professor, guess you'll just have to search the hall for the ones checking you out."  
Pushing his mostly empty cup aside Loki uncrossed his legs and leaned his upper body over the table, bring his face closer to you as if he had a secret to tell. You eagerly matched his posture, using your elbows as leverage to get closer to the glint making his eyes shine.  
"And will you be one of the ones checking me out next semester?"  
Another swipe of your tongue across your bottom lip had Loki's full attention. He imagined that lip, indented by the end of a pen, sitting in his class, ears unable to process his words because the eyes were preoccupied with his ass as he turns around to take notes on the board. You would have to stay after class, ask for the notes, maybe even request a private study session.   
But fantasies clashed as part of his brain insisted you were too smart to fail his class. Your intelligence would make him want you more than your wanting of him. You would pass his class spectacularly and the flirtatious tension would build until finally, once the semester was over, he'd get to have you.   
Eyes moved over faces, lips were bitten, fingers itched to reach out and touch. With both minds occupied by imaginative possibilities neither of you noticed the passing of time until...  
"Hi, welcome to Caffeine U. What can I get started for ya?"  
The shrill voice of the barista behind the counter knocked Loki from his stupor and instantly a scowl crossed his features. He cast a hard glance at the new customer, mentally challenging them to shout their pitiful order across the room. The man luckily had the sense to walk to the counter and order at a reasonable volume.   
The scrape of chair legs against cheap flooring marked your departure from the table. Loki stood with you, gathering his briefcase and book. It was almost time for his department meeting anyway. Your eyes ran up and down Loki, making him feel hot all over again.  
"Nice to meet you Professor Loki."  
You walk towards the counter as Loki walked towards the door. He took only a two long strides before turning back around.  
"Will I see you in class next semester?"  
You look over your shoulder and shrug, sending Loki a playful wink before turning back around to speak to the barista.  
"Hi, I'm here for an interview with Clint?"   
Loki waited until you entered the back room of the coffee house before turning back around and exiting Caffeine U.   
In the five minute walk to his meeting Loki passed plenty of annoying students and he made sure to glare and scowl at all of them. After all, he had a reputation to maintain.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki watched the lecture hall fill with students. His roster was full, but he anticipated losing a quarter of his students after the first class and at least half before the end of the semester.  
What was left would scrape by with average test scores and semi legible papers. Still, he made sure to eye every doe eyed and smiling student that passed through the entryway, in case one of them was you.   
The clock above the door ticked over to 2 o'clock. Most of the seats were filled but you were not seated in any of them. With a sigh and shake of his head he schooled his features into no nonsense hard lines and placed a packet of silibi in front of the nearest student. The papers distributed over the rows as Loki began his speech, the one that let everyone know those student reviews were true.  
"This is European History 1400-1815. This is not a course for those looking for an easy A. This is not a class for bad note takers or bad test takers. I do not have a TA, office hours, or extra credit. There will be weekly, multiple page papers as well as a final exam worth fifty percent of your overall grade. I do not accept late work and I do not-"  
Loki continued his diatribe in a clear even tone as a handful of students rose and left the room. Five, he counted, and as he watched them go out of the corner of his eye he spotted a lone figure enter.  
Two coffees in hand you made your way towards him and he couldn't find his words anymore. The entire room seemed void of all sound as you approached. You were trying hard not to smirk as you approached the stunned professor ten minutes into his lecture. Wordlessly you passed him one of the cups and sat down in the nearest occupied seat with your own. A classmate lay a syllabus on the table before you but you paid it no mind, your attention was fully on the unmoving, unspeaking professor. His eyes met yours and you quirked an eyebrow at him, raising your cup in a silent cheers before bring the lidded rim to your lips.   
The coffee was hot in his hand, it made Loki's palm sweat or was that you and they way you just walked into his class when he least expected it and brought his brain to a complete stop. He cleared his throat and set the cup down on the desk behind him. A murmur met Loki's ears and he caught one or two students point a finger to the coffee cup. He needed to gain control back, reinstall fear, and maybe force a few more students out the door before the hour was up.  
The hall cleared out in less than a minute once Loki dismissed them. He had been grueling with his review of the syllabus, even adding an unlisted quiz to next week's class just to see bright eyes dim and smiling faces fall. Of course the quiz wouldn't apply to their final grade, but they didn't need to know that now. He could tell from the expletives released just outside his door that he would have a smaller class next week and possibly his biggest dropout rate yet.  
"It's probably still warm."  
Loki turned to find you as the final occupant of the room. He glanced at the paper cup, taking in the messy writing across it, and rolled his eyes. Picking it up he displayed the words to you, the words you had written before leaving the coffee shop for class: 'student's hopes and dreams'.  
"I don't accept tardiness." Loki said simply, keeping his tone flat.  
You rocked onto the balls of your feet and bit your bottom lip.  
"But I brought you coffee."  
Loki glanced down at the cup, one side of his mouth raising in a half smile. He took a quick sip to find it was indeed still warm enough to drink. Your smile was wide and satisfied when Loki's eyes met yours again.   
"See you next week Professor."  
You took a few steps backwards before turning on your heel and making your way toward the door.  
"Do not be late to my class again."  
You weren't late again and each week Loki had a fresh coffee marked with a student review he made sure to display clearly to the dwindling class. This week's cup was strategically turned away from prying eyes.  
'Great face, great ass' it read in all caps with thick permanent marker and just as when he first heard those words heat rose high on his cheeks. He tried to keep his eyes on the papers he was grading as the class watched a documentary narrated by the most monotone man in the universe but they couldn't help but look at those words, then to you.  
Every time Loki looked your way you were already looking at him. You couldn't care less about the coma inducing content projected on the screen, your professor's wandering gaze was far more educational and it spurred you to gather your courage. A parade of students zombie walked to their next destination after Loki dismissed them with a simple 'you may go'. He refused to look up from his pile of ungraded papers, surly at having not finished them in time.  
"Professor?"  
You waited patiently for Loki to raise his head, very patiently seeing as he took his time applying a very large letter C to the top of a paper. He regarded you in silence.  
"I have decided to drop your class."  
The silence was broken by a slew of noises. Loki's chair tipped to the floor at his sudden rise, beginnings of questions falling from his frowning mouth, papers sliding and falling off the desk as he came around it to stand in front of you. He reached out as if to touch your face, but pulled his hand back to rest on the desk near his full cup of coffee.  
"Why?"   
It was the question he finally settled on, the expression on his face one of confused disappointment. You took a deep breath, anticipation making it hard to breathe.  
"So I can do this."  
You took the plunge and lunged forward, capturing his mouth with yours as you had wanted to do for the past six weeks. You had him pinned between you and the desk, your hands fisting the front of his button down shirt. His hands grabbed at you just as desperately, starting on your neck before running down your shoulders and landing on your back. He pulled you closer into him and you let out a small giggle against his lips.   
"I have been waiting weeks to do that." He mumbled between kisses.   
You dropped from his lips to his chin and worked small kisses up the line of his jaw.   
"I know. I couldn't stand six more weeks of this class."  
Loki pulled back slightly to give you an offended look. You rolled your eyes and tugged at his chin, kissing him in apology.  
"I mean, I showed you the reviews, you know that what they all say."  
Holding your hips Loki guided you to his now unoccupied spot against the desk. You raised up on your feet to sit down on the edge, opening your legs so your now ex professor could slide between them.  
"What will yours say I wonder?" He mused under his breath, fingers dancing over the outside of your thighs.  
You shrug pointedly reaching behind you to grab his undrunk coffee, you turned the big bold letters of 'great face, great ass' to face him as you took a swig.   
"All reviews are anonymous Professor."


End file.
